rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Lie Ren/Image Gallery **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Manga **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Official Designs Transitions chibi transition ren.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00022.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 The Vacuum Chibi 06 00020.png Chibi 06 00021.png|"So, you guys wanna keep doing comedy segments?" Prank Wars Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png|Ready for combat. Chibi 07 00021.png|It was a bad idea... Chibi 07 00022.png|...to bring real weapons to an arcade. Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00023.png|So that's the problem. Chibi8 00025.png Chibi8 00026.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00017.png Chibi 09 00018.png|Huh?! Chibi 09 00019.png|"I'm... it?" Chibi 09 00020.png Chibi 09 00021.png Chibi 09 00022.png|Push-ups! Chibi 09 00023.png|Attempting to perform Airbending Style Chibi 09 00024.png|Meditating right-side-up Chibi 09 00025.png|Meditating upside-down Chibi 09 00026.png|Balancing Chibi 09 00027.png Chibi 09 00028.png Chibi 09 00029.png Chibi 09 00030.png|Sneak attack: prevented. Chibi 09 00034.png Chibi 09 00035.png|"Tag!" Chibi 09 00036.png|What?! Chibi 09 00037.png|Defeated once again... Chibi 09 00038.png|But this ain't over just yet. Love Triangle Chibi 10 00016.png|"If only they could see what's right in front of them." Chibi 10 00017.png| Chibi 10 00020.png|Catching Zwei's visage accurately Chibi 10 00025.png| Chibi_10_00026.png| Chibi 10 00027.png|It takes years of practice. Chibi 10 00028.png Chibi 10 00029.png|Weiss doesn't seem to appreciate it. Chibi 10 00030.png|To be fair, she did paint what she sees from that angle. Chibi 10 00031.png|It is indeed a butt. Chibi 10 00032.png Chibi 10 00033.png Chibi 10 00034.png|Ren receiving Nora's special makeover... Chibi 10 00035.png|...only to look exactly the same as before. Chibi 10 00036.png Chibi 10 00037.png Chibi 10 00038.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00002.png|''♪Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes♪'' Chibi 11 00003.png|''♪Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake♪'' Chibi 11 00004.png|''♪Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make♪'' Chibi 11 00005.png|''♪Bacon panca-'' Chibi 11 00006.png Chibi 11 00007.png Chibi 11 00008.png Chibi 11 00009.png|Only one person is crazy enough to eat that many pancakes! Chibi 11 00010.png|NORA! Chibi 11 00014.png Chibi 11 00016.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00010.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00005.png Chibi 13 00007.png Chibi 13 00008.png Chibi 13 00010.png Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Chibi 13 00035.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00017.png Chibi 14 00018.png|"I don't understand. Your name is Neptune." Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00040.png Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00026.png|"What is it?" Chibi 15 00027.png|"Is it from you?" Chibi 15 00028.png Chibi 15 00029.png|"I'll pass." Chibi 15 00033.png| Bike Race Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00015.png|"Boo!" Chibi 16 00016.png|"If we have to sit through this, so do you." Chibi 16 00017.png|Finally, a funny joke. Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Save Nora! Chibi 17 00022.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00004.png Chibi 19 00005.png|"I'm saved!" Chibi 19 00009.png Chibi 19 00010.png Chibi 19 00011.png Chibi 19 00029.png Chibi 19 00031.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00030.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00003.png Chibi 22 00004.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png Chibi 23 00014.png Chibi 23 00015.png Chibi 23 00017.png Chibi 23 00018.png Chibi 23 00023.png Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00001.png Chibi2 04 00002.png Chibi2 04 00003.png Chibi2 04 00004.png Chibi2 04 00005.png Chibi2 04 00006.png Chibi2 04 00013.png Chibi2 04 00014.png Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Boy Band Chibi2 08 00009.png Chibi2 08 00010.png Chibi2 08 00011.png Chibi2 08 00012.png Chibi2 08 00013.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00001.png Chibi2 12 00002.png Chibi2 12 00003.png Chibi2 12 00004.png Chibi2 12 00005.png Chibi2 12 00006.png Chibi2 12 00007.png Chibi2 12 00008.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00014.png Chibi2 13 00015.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00019.png Chibi2_15_00020.png Chibi2_15_00021.png Chibi2_15_00022.png Chibi2_15_00024.png Chibi2_15_00025.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2_17_00001.png Chibi2_17_00002.png Chibi2_17_00003.png Chibi2_17_00004.png Chibi2_17_00005.png Chibi2_17_00006.png Chibi2_17_00013.png Chibi2_17_00015.png Chibi2_17_00018.png Chibi2_17_00019.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (21).png chibi2 19 (23).png chibi2 19 (24).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00008.png Chibi2 20 00009.png Chibi2 20 00010.png Chibi2 20 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (10).png chibi2 21 (11).png chibi2 21 (15).png chibi2 21 (16).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00004.png Chibi2_22_00005.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2 Chibi2 23 00006.png Chibi2 23 00026.png Chibi2 23 00027.png Chibi2 23 00028.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00001.png Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00005.png Chibi3E1 00006.png Chibi3E1 00008.png Chibi3E1 00009.png Chibi3E1 00010.png Chibi3E1 00012.png Chibi3E1 00024.png Chibi3E1 00025.png Chibi3E1 00026.png Chibi3E1 00027.png Chibi3E1 00028.png Chibi3E1 00029.png Grimm Passengers Chibi3 04 00015.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00017.png Chibi3 05 00018.png Chibi3 05 00020.png Chibi3 05 00021.png Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00001.png Chibi3 07 00002.png Chibi3 07 00003.png Chibi3 07 00004.png Chibi3 07 00010.png Chibi3 07 00011.png Chibi3 07 00012.png Chibi3 07 00013.png Chibi3 07 00014.png Chibi3 07 00022.png Chibi3 07 00023.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00008.png Chibi3 12 00010.png Chibi3 12 00011.png Chibi3 12 00012.png Chibi3 12 00015.png Chibi3 12 00017.png Chibi3 12 00018.png Chibi3 12 00019.png Chibi3 12 00020.png Chibi3 12 00021.png Chibi3 12 00037.png Chibi3 12 00038.png Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00027.png Chibi3 13 00029.png Chibi3 13 00030.png Chibi3 13 00031.png Chibi3 13 00032.png Chibi3 13 00033.png Chibi3 13 00034.png Chibi3 13 00035.png Chibi3 13 00036.png Chibi3 13 00038.png Chibi3 13 00039.png Chibi3 13 00040.png Chibi3 13 00041.png Chibi3 13 00042.png Chibi3 13 00043.png Chibi3 13 00044.png Chibi3 13 00045.png Chibi3 13 00046.png Chibi3 13 00047.png Chibi3 13 00048.png Chibi3 13 00049.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Lie Ren images Category:Character images